


Enserio, te extrañé

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Te dará diabetes de lo dulce que es, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Tony necesita a su héroe patriótico favorito pero Steve está fuera por una misión así que decide "tomar el asunto en sus manos" hasta que el Capitán aparece en la habitación y le expresa lo mucho que lo extrañó...Sólo sexo ridículamente cursi con un poco de humor por aquí y por allá.Espero que lo disfruten :D





	Enserio, te extrañé

  


* * *

Tony metió su mano bajo las cobijas y cerró los ojos inhalando la fragancia de Steve impregnada en las almohadas.

Habían pasado seis días desde la última vez que lo vio, seis días desde que tuvo la oportunidad de enterrar su lengua en su patriótica garganta, seis días desde que pudo ponerle las manos encima y hacerlo temblar.

Estaba desesperado, estaba ansioso, estaba realmente caliente. Incluso estando desnudo a medio diciembre, sentía que su piel ardía en llamas.

Necesitaba a su Steve, y lo necesitaba ahora.

Desafortunadamente, no llegaría hasta el día siguiente en la tarde. Durante las misiones no podía contactarlo, ni siquiera por mensaje. Se sentía como un adicto fuera de dosis. Era la peor de las torturas.

Estrujó el tronco e inmediatamente líquido pre seminal goteó de la punta, Tony sonrió débilmente, cuando se trataba de Steve siempre escurría sin control.

Cerró los ojos y se autopropinó lentas caricias por toda su extinción.

Varias ideas cruzaron su mente, deliciosos escenarios por explorar, con Steve las posibilidades eran infinitas.

_Gimió ansioso._

Las cosas sucias que iba a hacerle en cuanto lo viera, las cosas sucias que iba dejarle hacer. Quería besarlo, chuparlo hasta poder saborear su semen, usar sus fuertes manos en su polla hasta eyacular sobre su pecho y después lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio.

Quería amarrarlo a la cama y abusar de su cuerpo, ser amarrado en cualquier barandal y permitir que su amado lo devorara en silencio.

Steve Rogers era un hombre recto e inocente, pero en cuanto cruzaba la puerta de su habitación se volvía una bestia lujuriosa.

Tony arqueó la espalda mientras movía las caderas, penetrando sus propios puños, imaginando que se trataba de la húmeda boca de Steve y no sus propios dedos.

-¿Te gusta como sabe, Steve?- Repetía una y otra vez en voz baja.

Apartó una de sus manos de su miembro y la deslizó por todo su torso dejando una capa de humedad a su paso, fantaseando con que se trataba de la mano de Steve.

Steve era un estratega, no sólo en batalla; en la cama se encargaba de hacer exactamente lo que Tony quería, incluso antes de pedírselo, siempre un paso adelante, siempre prediciendo el siguiente movimiento. Después de tantas noches juntos habían memorizado los puntos débiles del otro, funcionaban en perfecta sincronía sexual, siempre respetando sus límites y al mismo tiempo intentando cosas nuevas.

Durante varios minutos, luchó por emular con sus manos lo que Steve le haría con las suyas, evocando sucios recuerdos de experiencias pasadas.

Pensó la vez que Steve se disfrazó de Superman y Tony de Batman, y grabaron un video muy sucio.

Recordó la vez que hicieron el amor en la oficina de Fury.

Rememoró aquella ocasión en la que ambos se bañaron en yogurt de manzana mientras lo hacían.

O cuando ambos se bañaron en yogurt de manzana mientras lo hacían en la oficina de Fury.

_Sí, habían hecho cosas muy locas._

En medio se sus caricias y sus propios gemidos, escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación y después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Sin abrir los ojos supo quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, podría distinguir ese aroma a cuero militar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Jugando con las armas antes de enlistarte al ejército, Stark?

Tony sonrió.

_Steve y sus bobas metáforas militares._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. En ocasiones, Tony podía jurar que el azul de sus ojos brillaba en la oscuridad.

-Silencio Cap, trato de fantasear contigo y lo estás arruinando completamente.-

Steve rió y caminó hacia la cama.

-Hey, hey alto ahí...- Lo apuntó con el dedo. –Conoces la regla, no ropa en la cama, es la ley.-

Steve rodó los ojos, y sonriendo se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

-Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana.- Tony cuestionó atentó al movimiento de sus manos mientras se desvestía.

-Apresuré las cosas y la misión terminó antes de lo esperado. ¿Cómo te fue en este descanso de mí?-

Tony no respondió, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en su pecho ahora desnudo.

-Estás disfrutando esto ¿No es así?- Dijo Steve, divertido.

-Culpable.- Tony respondió acariciando su propia erección, sobre la sabana. Ojos pegados a Steve.

Aunque al soldado le encantaba ser observado por él, no podía esperar a sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, así que salió de su ropa en tiempo record y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Tony.

Estaba encima de él, rodillas y manos enterrados en la cama a ambos lados de su cintura y cabeza respectivamente. Un mechón de su rubio cabello le cayó por la frente y Tony delicadamente lo peinó hacia atrás con sus dedos. Ambos sonriendo como si fueran los idiotas más grandes del mundo.

-Hola.- Steve susurró suavemente a milímetros de su cara.

-Hola.- Tony susurró de regreso. Quería preguntar algo cursi como  _¿Me_ _extrañaste_ _?_  Pero no tenía sentido, no cuando Steve lo miraba como si fuera lo único que necesitaba en este mundo, como si fuera la cura a todos sus males, como si fuera el alivio que estuvo buscando durante años; así que, en lugar de eso sólo paseó suavemente sus nudillos sobre su mejilla.

-Te dejaste la barba.- Comentó el científico.

Steve sonrió. –Lo siento, con todas las prisas no tuve tiempo de rasurarme esta mañana.-

Mordiéndose el labio, Tony recorrió el cuerpo del súper soldado con los ojos, su barba no era lo único que había olvidado afeitar. Le echó un buen vistazo al vello en su pecho, dorado como su barba, en conjunto con el vello que se asomaba bajo sus brazos, bajó a su estómago donde se deleitó con el incitante camino de pelo que unía a su ombligo con su pubis.

Se humedeció el labio inferior.

-Está bien, me gusta.- Posó ambas manos en su pecho y formo círculos contra su piel, sintiendo el vello cosquillearle las palmas. –Te va bien este estilo, todo peludo y afelpado.-

Estrujó sus pectorales y Steve rió, cosquilludo.

-Creo que te gusta un poco más de lo que admites.-

-Culpable otra vez.-

Las manos de Tony vagaron libremente por todo Steve, el rubio disfrutó de su tacto mientras inhalaba el aroma de su compañero de equipo en el aire.

-Eres como un enorme oso Teddy.- Steve notó cierta perversión en la mirada del millonario playboy. -Dime Steve ¿Eres mi oso Teddy?-

Steve rió. –¿Debo responder esa pregunta?-

Tony contestó besándole los labios.

Steve dejó caer su peso sobre Tony, estrellando su cuerpo contra el de él, besándolo con la misma intensidad y profundidad.

Tony gimió al sentir la excitación del soldado sobre la suya, ambas inflamadas y listas para usarse, chorreando necesidad por el otro.

_Steve movió sus caderas hacia abajo._

_Tony empujó sus caderas hacia arriba._

Y sus miembros chocaron en el medio.

-Dios mío...- Ambos jadearon, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Necesitaban eso, el contacto entre ellos se sentía como beber agua después de varios días de sequía y calor infernal.

Sonriendo en la boca del otro, frotaron sus cuerpos compartiendo calor, con movimientos lentos e íntimos.

_A Tony le fascinaba sentir el vello de su pecho_ _raspándole_ _la piel._

_A Steve le fascinaba sentir el calor que emitía el reactor contra su corazón._

Fricción, lujuria y afecto. Era lo que compartieron en esa cama.

Steve esparció besos suaves por todo su cuello, barba raspando todo a su paso mientras Tony sujetaba su rubia cabeza pegando su cara a su piel.

Santo Dios... Tony amaba al nuevo peludo Steve.

-Dios mío Cap, para ser un hombre que estuvo atrapado en un iceberg durante setenta años, eres muy caliente.-

Steve parpadeó.

Tony parpadeó.

Steve soltó una carcajada.

Tony se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, sonaba más sexy en mi cabeza.-

-No, no, fue sexy, muy sexy.- Rió. –Lo juro.-

-Cállate Rogers.-

Steve le besó los labios y apartó su brazo de su cara. –Hablo enserio, eres Tony Stark, sólo mírate, tú haces que la ciencia y la física suene como literatura erótica.-

Tony rió. –No puedo debatirte eso.-

Steve sonrió. –Cretino.-

Tony intentó incorporarse lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios de nuevo, pero se detuvo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Dolor muscular ¿eh?-

Tony hizo una mueca de molestia mientras se acariciaba el cuello. –Sí, Natasha me tuvo todo el día entrenando, mi espalda es un desastre.-

Steve sonrió. –Puedo solucionar eso.- Le besó la frente. -Date vuelta.-

-Cómo ordene, Capitán.-

Tony giró sobre sí mismo acostándose encima de su estómago, recostó su mejilla sobre la almohada y metió ambos brazos bajo ella.

Sintió el peso de Steve sobre él y la calidez del interior de sus muslos alrededor de su cintura.

Su polla, caliente y húmeda reposaba sobre el glúteo izquierdo de Tony.

Apreció las cálidas manos de Steve deslizándose por toda su espalda, estrujando y masajeando cada musculo en su camino. Sin patrón constante, sus manos callosas recorrieron indiscriminadamente toda su piel. En ocasiones Steve enterraba suavemente sus nudillos en la carne de Tony, este gemía encantado en respuesta.

Tony percibió algo más que sólo caricias, era la deliciosa sensación de los suaves labios de Steve explorando su espalda, gozó de la áspera sensación de su barba rozando gentilmente su piel, desde el centro hasta su nuca; pudo escucharlo inhalar profundo contra su cuello, aquel detalle erizó cada vello en su cuerpo.

Steve pegó sus labios contra su oído y en el tono más cálido posible susurró. –Cariño, ¿Alguna vez te he mencionado lo mucho que me encanta tu espalda?-

Tony sonrió. –Varias veces, pero mi memoria tiende a fallar estos días ¿Podrías repetirlo para mí?-

Sus fuertes manos masajearon el centro de su espalda, lentos y firmes círculos sobre su carne.

-Me vuelve loco, es amplia, definida, tan suave.- Tony sintió las caderas de Steve moverse mientras su miembro se frotaba desvergonzadamente contra su espalda baja.

-Steve...- Tony palpitó contra el colchón, su miembro estaba atrapado entre su pelvis y la cama.

Estaba empapando las sabanas con su hambre de Steve.

-A veces, cuando estamos en reuniones de equipo o en plena batalla, sólo quiero arrancarte la camisa y lamerte.- Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, su miembro se restregaba más ímpetu contra Tony. –A veces es bastante frustrante, ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es moverse en ese ajustado traje con una erección?-

El científico percibió líquido caliente deslizándose por su espalda hasta sus costillas, Steve estaba goteando por él, deseoso por alivio. Los quedos sonidos de desesperación y necesidad que escapaban de su garganta hacían que su cuerpo entero hirviera en excitación.

Saber que Steve lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía, le provocaba cosas peligrosas a sus hormonas.

La cama rechinaba bajo el movimiento, el miembro de Tony palpitaba bajo su peso y Steve parecía haber perdido la razón.

-Me hiciste falta, grandote.- Dijo Tony. -Todas esas mañanas que despertaba sin encontrarte en tu lado de la cama, todas las duchas que tomé sin ti y todos esos crucigramas que no resolvimos juntos, no ver tu lindo trasero en el gimnasio y no poder cogerte como te gusta en las noches.- Gimió. –Fue lo peor del mundo.-

Steve comenzó punzar contra su espalda.

Tony sonrió _. Te gusta saber lo mucho que te necesito ¿Eh?_

-Yo no estuve mejor, cabeza de metal.- Steve jadeó de regreso.

-¿No?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, fuerte.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que ansiaba esto.- Gimió con los ojos cerrados. –No tienes idea el infierno que fue estar lejos de ti. No podía pensar en otra cosa, tú estabas en todos lados y yo sólo...- Steve lo sintió, la fuerte punzada que anunciaba la llegada de un intenso orgasmo.

Inmediatamente levantó sus caderas separando su miembro del cuerpo de Tony.

-No, no... no.- El Capitán siseó mordiéndose el labio.

Su carne ardía bajo su piel, sentía pequeñas contracciones en su interior, podía sentir la miel hirviendo, ansiosa por salir. Estaba a punto de explotar.

-No, no, no...- Permaneció quieto. El más mínimo rose, la más breve palabra, cualquier movimiento detonaría el clímax sobre su cuerpo y no estaba listo para eso, durante días fantaseó con disfrutar a su Tony y quería tomarse su tiempo, desquitar cada noche que no estuvo a su lado.

Lentamente, su cuerpo se fue enfriando, la electricidad volvió a convertirse en sangre dentro de sus venas y las contracciones cesaron. Estaba fresco, lo suficiente para continuar amando a Tony.

-Alguien estaba realmente ansioso.- Tony susurró coqueto.

Steve rió por lo bajo, ligeramente apenado. –No sabes cuánto.-

Tony le estrujó el muslo. –Levántate, quiero darme la vuelta.-

Steve apoyó su peso en sus brazos mientras Tony rodaba hasta quedar acostado sobre su espalda.

-Mucho mejor.- Murmuró, Tony.

Los labios del rubio cayeron sobre los del castaño.

Decir que sólo se besaron era inadecuado, sus bocas estaban haciendo mucho más que eso, sus labios se fundían en uno, sus lenguas danzaban y sus bocas se exploraban como si se tratara de aquella primera vez.

Con manos temblorosas, se recorrían sin pudor, deslizándose entre cada curva, acariciando cada borde, faltaba una semana para Navidad, pero ambos sentían que tenían el mejor obsequio de todos justo delante de ellos.

-Maldita sea Steve...- Le beso en la mejilla, luego en los labios. –Te amo, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Te amo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando peleamos por elegir qué ver en la televisión o por quién se come la última galleta de la caja, te amo cada vez que tus mejillas se sonrojan cada que te digo lo mucho que te amo, te amo cuando te enoja que te compare con un dorito y en definitiva te amo ahora.-

-Tony...- Steve jadeó, incapaz de detener los movimientos de su pelvis. -...No.- Si seguía escuchando lo mucho que era amado por él, podría llorar. Dentro de esa coraza militar, había un hombre extremadamente sensible, completamente impotente ante las palabras de Tony Stark.

El hombre de hierro tomo el rostro del soldado en sus manos y acercó su nariz a la suya. –Te amo, te amo, te amo, maldita sea, te amo Steve Rogers y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.-

Steve pegó su boca contra la suya y marcó un  _"Te necesito"_  en sus labios.

-Tony, yo...- Lo besó una vez más. -Durante el vuelo hacia aquí, no podía estar quieto, no podía dejar de...- Tragó saliva. –Punzar por ti.-

Tony sintió ganas de morderle el pecho.

-Sólo podía imaginarte, justo así, desnudo, caliente, en esta cama.- Comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido. –No podía soportarlo, era un maldito vuelo de seis horas, más la hora desde el aeropuerto hacia aquí, y yo no podía soportarlo, necesitaba algún tipo de alivio, algo que me ayudara a soportar todo esto, así que tuve que... tomar el asunto en mis manos.-

Tony se lamió los labios.

-Capitán, ¿Te tocaste a ti mismo en un avión pensando en mí?-

-En el baño del avión.- Steve aclaró rápidamente. –Sí, me toque pensándote.-

Tony tomó sus caderas y empujó fuerte hacia arriba.

-Dime Steve ¿Qué te hiciste a ti mismo ahí adentro?- Le besó la barbilla. -Dame detalles.-

Steve estaba seguro de que sentiría vergüenza de sí mismo si no estuviera tan excitado.

-Yo, siempre llevo ropa tuya a mis viajes, para tener algo extra que ponerme, y recordé que también había llevado algo de tu ropa interior, así tomé uno de tus boxers favoritos y rodeé mi pene con él, lo usé en mí, me acaricié con tu ropa encima, era lo más cercano que tenía a ti.- Gimió por lo bajo. -No quería que nadie me oyera así tuve que morder mi camiseta para ocultar mis sonidos.-

-¿Te corriste, Steve?-

-No, lo estuve guardando para ti. Todo esto, lo guardé, tal como me lo pediste.-

Tony le besó la mejilla. –Buen soldado.-

Steve miró hacia abajo, se lamió los labios y luego lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Tony, quiero chupártela.-

Los músculos en su abdomen se contrajeron.

-Vaya, eso fue directo.- Posó una mano sobre su hombro. –Pero no me opondré.-

Steve, descendió en busca de su objetivo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Tony, por un instante, su miembro se deslizó por su pecho, forzando un jadeó fuera del científico.

Sus labios terminaron justo delante de su miembro, listos para comenzar la función.

-Di que eres mío Tony.- El capitán demandó.- Di que me perteneces tanto como yo a ti.-

-Soy tuyo, Steve, soy todo tuyo.- Tomó su propio miembro en sus manos y lo agitó. –Esto es tuyo, el resto de mi cuerpo es tuyo.-

Steve se lamió la palma y tomó el miembro de Tony entre sus fuertes dedos. El hombre de hierro cerró los ojos.

-...Y si sigues haciendo eso, pronto más de mí también será tuyo.-

Él realmente quería eso. Con la mano libre, tomó la cintura del científico y lo atrajo a un más a él. De un solo intento, su boca se adueñó completamente de su miembro.

-Steve...- Gimió sin aliento.

Tony disfrutó del sonido que emitía su garganta cuando succionaba su polla, sonaba como si fuera lo más delicioso que su boca jamás había probado.

Involuntariamente, Tony arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido fuerte. Movió sus caderas en círculos mientras Steve lo follaba con su boca. Podía sentir cuan ansioso estaba por saborear su orgasmo.

Steve lo chupó con fuerza, como si tratara de succionar sus órganos a través de su pene. La barba en sus cachetes raspaba el interior de los muslos de Tony, este sentía la agitada respiración del soldado sobre su área púbica cada vez que lo devoraba por completo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de darle lo que pedía a lamidas y besos.

Steve sacó su miembro de su boca dejando sólo la punta dentro de sus labios. Miró a Tony a los ojos sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

_Todo tuyo Capitán..._

Con la cara roja, los hombros tensos y las manos detrás de su propia nuca, Tony liberó la primera oleada.

Rápidamente, Steve posó la punta de su lengua justo en el orificio de Tony, obstruyendo y prolongando su orgasmo.

El hombre de hierro perdió la cordura.

-¿Cariño que estás...?-

Comenzó a retorcerse, cómo un caracol bajo un kilo de sal.

-Steve, por favor...- Tony suplicó prácticamente convulsionándose sobre la cama. -¡Steve, es demasiado!- Intentó mover las caderas, luchando por zafarse de los labios del soldado.

–Tiempo fuera ¡Tiempo fuera...!- No podía soportar tanto placer.

-¡Steve! ¡Steve!- Gritó su nombre cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. –¡DE-MA-SIA-DO!-

1...

2...

3...

Contó hasta nueve espasmos, sólo entonces decidió apartar su lengua y permitir que Tony finalmente pudiera eyacular en su boca.

Tony dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y dientes en su labio inferior.

–Toooodo tuyo...- Exhaló sin aire mientras se vaciaba en su boca.

Cuando las contracciones de placer se volvieron lo suficientemente soportables, Tony abrió los ojos y observó a su amante desde arriba.

Semen se escurría de las comisuras de sus labios empapando su barba. No esperaba que lo pudiera tragar completamente, habían sido seis días después de todo. Resbaló por su cuello hasta perderse en el vello en su pecho mientras Tony observaba fascinado como su hombre se esforzaba por beber lo más que podía.

Steve apartó la boca de su miembro, tomó un poco de la cobija para usarlo como servilleta y limpiar los restos de Tony de su barbilla. Tony lo detuvo.

-Ven aquí, yo me encargo.-

Steve gateó sobre Tony hasta alcanzar su boca con la suya. El científico se encargó de limpiar sus labios a besos.

-Nunca nadie me había hecho algo así.- Dijo Tony asombrado.

Steve sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, lograr que Tony Stark experimentara algo nuevo era una tarea casi imposible de cumplir. Pero lo hizo.

-Para complacer y servir, cabeza de metal.-

Tony, no perdió tiempo y tomó el miembro de Steve con ambas manos.

_Steve mantuvo los ojos en los de Tony._

_Tony mantuvo sus ojos en los de Steve._

Mientras lo acariciaba lento.

Su miembro estaba lubricado bajo una capa de líquido pre seminal y deseo. Steve estaba más que listo para explotar.

El cremoso sonido de sus manos deslizándose por todo su falo y sus jadeos intoxicaron los oídos de Tony motivándolo a apresurar sus caricias.

Quería estimular más que sólo su pene. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

-Durante las conferencias te pensé tocándome, Steve, estrujaba mi polla sobre el pantalón imaginando tus labios, me la acariciaba en el laboratorio, abusaba de mi polla en la ducha, incluso hace una hora antes de que llegaras, no podía apartar mis manos de mi entrepierna.-

El rostro de Steve se contorsionó en una mueca de placer que fácilmente podría ser confundida por agonía. –Por dios, Tony...-

-Pero me detenía justo antes del orgasmo.- Le plantó un beso rápido en la nariz. -¿Sabes por qué, Capitán?-

Steve sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba listo para oírla, sabía que sería el detonante de su clímax.

-Tony...- Jadeó, luchando por detener sus palabras.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-¡Tony...!-

Los músculos su cuerpo entero se contrajeron, su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Porque cualquier gota derramada sin ti presente es un desperdicio, porque cada uno de mis orgasmos te pertenecen.-

-Tony me voy a...-

Los ojos de Tony brillaron con depravación. -Hazlo, por favor Steve.- Con ambas manos estimuló al soldado sin misericordia, estrujaba y acariciaba cada glorioso centímetro. –Quiero que eyacules para mí,  _encima_  de mí, márcame Steve, hazlo.- Tony se lamió los labios. –Lo necesito.-

_Lo necesito..._

Y solo así, Steve disparó los últimos seis días de abstinencia sexual sobre Tony.

Y Tony lo aceptó con gusto. El placer en sus ojos le excitó, pero la sorpresa en su mirada le aceleró el pulso, Steve lucía como si no creyera posible sentir tanto placer.

El orgasmo del soldado quedó desparramado por todo su cuerpo. En su barbilla, en su pecho, deslizándose por su estómago, entre sus muslos e incluso sobre su polla, Tony estaba literalmente cubierto de Steve.

El rubio podía jurar que jamás había presenciado una imagen más erótica que esa.

Agotado y con las piernas temblorosas, colapsó encima de Tony, sin importarle el desastre que había en medio.

Ambos estaban agotados y sin aliento, apenas con la energía suficiente para respirar.

Sin embargo, el soldado empezó a mover sus caderas, restregándose una vez más contra Tony, generando fricción sobre sus cansados cuerpos.

La boca de Tony se seco instantáneamente.

-Steve, aún estoy muy sensible allá abajo.-

Steve también, aun no se recuperaba del orgasmo anterior, todavía sentía pequeñas convulsiones en su estómago, pero no le importó, movió sus caderas.

-Steve...- Tony jadeó retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. -... Dios mío, Steve, esto se siente tan... ah, tan bien.- Le plantó un beso bajo la oreja. -Maldita sea Rogers, te encanta ponerme duro ¿No es cierto?-

Steve no respondió nada, no podía hacerlo, su cerebro sólo estaba enfocado en dos cosas. Darle placer a su amante y adorarlo descomunalmente.

El Capitán, metió sus brazos bajo la espalda de Tony, pegó una vez más su pecho al suyo y lo amó de la manera que le gustaba. Lento y muy fuerte.

Tony rodeó el torso de su hombre con los brazos, una mano en su glúteo derecho y la otra sobre su omoplato izquierdo.

Aceptó lo que Steve tenía que ofrecerle, le permitió saciar el hambre que los atormentó por tanto tiempo. Le mordisqueó la oreja y le besó el cuello.

El científico miró sus reflejos en el espejo que descansaba en el techo, justo sobre la cama. Observó el  reflejo de Steve, el acelerado movimiento de sus caderas entre cada estocada, el rubor que descendía por su cuello hasta sus hombros, y el como la piel en su espalda brillaba tenuemente bajo la capa de sudor que la cubría.

Tony cerró los ojos, Steve empujó una última estocada para después quedarse completamente quieto.

Ambos se corrieron en silencio, aferrados al torso del otro.

Se convirtieron en un jadeante y húmedo desastre post orgásmico.

Tony le acarició la nuca distraídamente mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de calmar su propia respiración. Steve estaba totalmente inmóvil, tan calmado y silencioso que de no ser por sus agitados latidos que le golpeaban el pecho, Tony hubiera creído que se desmayó.

-¿Satisfecho, grandote?-

Steve sonrió y negó contra su cuello.

-Respuesta correcta.- Dijo el científico besándole la cien.

Con la estamina de súper soldado de Steve y el insaciable apetito sexual de Tony, podían seguir fornicando por horas. Pero decidieron detenerse por un momento, disfrutar de la cercanía y la creciente calma que sus cuerpos ofrecían.

-Oye Tony.-

-¿Sí, Capitán?-

Steve se levantó lo suficiente para poder mirarle el rostro. –Te amo con todo mi no metálico corazón.-

El hombre de hierro sonrió. –Yo te amo más, Cap.-

-Respuesta correcta.- Steve murmuró antes de volver besarlo.

No tenía sentido, podían afrontar el mismo apocalipsis y salir con vida, pero apenas podían sobrevivir un par de días sin verse.

_El soldado del pasado que se enamoró del hombre que representaba el futuro._

_El hombre de futuro que se enamoró del soldado que representaba el pasado._

Su historia de amor no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, pero al final siempre terminaban donde empezaron, juntos.

En medio de la obscuridad de la habitación, Steve comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Tony alzó una ceja. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Steve negó con la cabeza.

–Olvidé mi equipaje en el aeropuerto.-

  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.
> 
> Sigan esta cuenta si desean recibir actualizaciones de esta y más historias.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
